hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Palace of Wishes
Ranks This table shows the energy, experience, and coins for each rank of the''' Palace of Wishes'. These will be different depending on a player’s rank and if they participated in the 2019 August event. * Energy is different for different plays depending on what their personal level is in-game. (Ex. Level 9 may have lower energy cost throughout the event, and level 50, may have a higher energy cost throughout the event) Therefore this chart is not going to be the same for everyone during an event. Hidden Items Butterfly #On the top of the left-most column #Under the molding of the left-most column #On wall behind left fountain #On pitcher handle on table #On the socket of the central fountain #On the socket of the statue Camel #Far left background in front of building #On top of the central fountain #As green bottle on the table #On the left central fountain square Carpet Bag * Lower right, on floor beside base of statue * Left of left fountain * Left side of peacock statue base Cheetah # Cub, on the sofa to the left # Left of central fountain # On central fountain # Cub, on red pillows in front of table # Beside the statue on right * On the right side behind the central fountain Chocolate Bar * Upper center in wall * Right of lower left fountain design * On the bench * High on the wall over the middle arc, blending in Dagger * Left, in the middle of column Falcon #Left, on top of column #Far background, on top of building #Flying the sky above peacock statue #Perched on left sofa arm *Engraved over the arch behind the well Fan #Leaning against the left fountain #Against the leftmost column #Leaning against the central fountain #Leaning against wall behind fountain #On floor between table and statue Gift * On floor, left of statue * On gold pillow on sofa * Wrapped into the lower part of the peacocks tail Goldfish Bowl * Left fountain, bottom of column * At bottom of right window Heart * Middle of the sofa (wooden) * Lower left of peacock fountain (golden) Inkwell * On floor, left of coin fountain, with peacock feather * On the coffee table, left of the hookah * On base of right statue (purple) Lute *Leaning on the left tail of peacock statue *On left sofa *leaning on statue right side Medal * On right shoulder of right statue (blends in) * Top of Right Pillar * Hanging from the right side of the table Mirror *Hanging above left fountain Monkey *On left sofa *In cage hanging on the left (hard to see) Moon *On background middle window Painting #Lower left on sofa, partly behind plant #Left window, by left pillar (oval) #Under peacock statue's feet (oval) #Under peacock statue's tail #In right window #Lower right leaning against statue base Parrot #Upper left, in birdcage #On central railing #Right window, at top of left pillar #On right statue's head Perfume *In the right peacock's tail (gold, blends in) *Left side of center pedestal. By running fountain *Bottom right floor beside bolster pillow *On one of the little pillars of the fountain, blends in with red crystal Plumeria ''Flower with 5 petals *On the table *On the peacock *On the statue *To the right of the arch surrounding the peacock Purse #On back of left sofa (blue) #Lower left on table (red) #On lower left corner of central fountain (blue) #In tail of right peacock (gold) #In pillows on floor (red) #On base of right statue (blue) Rose *Inside the goblet on the table *Center of screen in vase *At right side of central fountain (golden) Sabre * On top of right peacocks tail Scorpion *On floor in front of central fountain Sextant *Next to the design in the fountain, middle Ship's Wheel *Near the base of the peacock's tail in the fountain, right side *On the column's square top, left side *Left side, on the wall behind the magic lamp *On the wall above the right window Shoe *In front of right statue *By left fountain, right pillar Snake *On the pillows *Wrapped around the fountain base left mid screen *On top center wall (golden) Star Globe *In front of right statue *In the left lantern, under the bird cage (blue, blends in) *Lower left corner Tiara * Top of far right column * Lower right center on bolster pillow Turban *On head of statue to the right (red) *On Genie Lamp on the left pillar(blue) Turkish Coffee Pot *On the table *Gold and tipped at the base of right peacock's tail *Top of white and gold column (below the cage and in front of the Aladdin's lamp) Watermelon *On plate on table *On bottom level of central fountain *On top of the flowering shrub under the left archway *In front of the female statue next to the hourglass Woman's Hat *Top of peacock head on central fountain *Top of the fern at the right of the fountain *On the pillows in front *Right of the peacock sitting on the plant Ranks Gallery PoW Rank I_2.png|Rank I PoW Rank II_2.png|Rank II PalWsh_RankIII.png|Rank III PoW Rank IV_2.png|Rank IV Key Map Silhouette Gallery This gallery is for difficult silhouettes only. LOGO-HiddenCitySilh.png|Add silhouettes here Item Drops Category:Locations Category:Event Locations Category:August 2019